


Not Interested

by thranduils1



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Lesbian Character, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Negan should not assume that every woman wants to fuck him. Wrote this in particular because I had come across some fics with a lesbian!reader and they played into that 'I'm so hot I can turn you straight' BS with the lesbian!reader deciding Negan's dick was too much to resist.





	Not Interested

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. Originally posted 12/12/16.

Negan’s eyes lit up the moment he saw you and you inwardly groaned. You ignored him and handed Carl some extra napkins.

“Mhm, darling,” Negan said to you and you slid your eyes to him. He was smirking at you and gestured for you to come over. You reluctantly did so. When you were by him, he smiled, “Sorry, didn’t catch your name.”

“Y/N.”

“Y/N. Well, Y/N, Carl here won’t fucking taste my sauce for me and tell me if it’s alright or not. You mind doing me a favor and giving me some feedback?”

“Do I have to?”

Negan regarded you for a second, looking deep in thought, before smiling again. “Course not. Just thought I’d offer a beautiful woman some good quality food. If you like it enough, you can stay and join us.”

“So,” you started. “You just want me to taste your sauce –” you couldn’t miss the smirk on his face at that statement and you wanted to sock him. “ – and I’ll be able to stay and have some spaghetti?”

“Damn right,” Negan confirmed.

You shot a look at the sauce before shrugging, “Alright.”

Negan looked pleased before grabbing a new spoon and dipped it into the sauce and held it up, blowing on it lightly. He was making a show of it, as always. He held it out to you and you made to grab the spoon, but he held it back and said, “Just a taste, baby.”

You forced yourself to keep quiet about your issue with this before leaning forward and slowly wrapping your lips around the spoon. You knew he wanted to see this. You slid your mouth off the spoon with as much sensuality before licking your lips a little bit.

Negan’s attention was focused on your mouth, watching you intently.

“It’s hearty,” you complimented.

“Looks like you really enjoyed that.” There was a glint in Negan’s eye.

“I did.”

“Mhm, maybe I can get you to taste something else later.”

Christ, you thought to yourself. Outwardly, you forced a small smile, “How much later?”

“Depends.”

“On?”

“On you.”

Shooting Carl a look, who was looking half disgusted and half confused, you smirked before turning your eyes back to meet Negan’s.

“What do I gotta do?”

Raising his brows a bit, Negan replied, “Just say the words, baby. I’m right here for ya.” He shot a look at the oven before commenting, “Looks like the rolls are still cooking. We got a few minutes now. And trust me, I can be quick if I wanna be.”

“You sure I’m gonna get a good taste if you’re going quick?”

Negan chuckled, pulling the apron off. “I’ll make sure you do, darling.”

Pausing, pretending you were thinking about it, you chewed on your bottom lip a little. Again, you gave a short shrug. “I guess we do have a few minutes.”

Negan looked beside himself, a lewd expression on his face. Licking his bottom lip, he gestured, “Lead the way, doll.”

Making sure to shoot Carl one last look, you made your way to the doorway.

Upstairs, in one of the spare bedrooms, Negan was on you in a second. His hands caressed up your sides, feeling you. He was letting out pleased noises, sizing you up. “Look like you have a nice rack on you.”

“They’re pretty spectacular.”

This drew a laugh out of him, “Cocky are we?”

As if he had any place to be calling anyone else cocky. It was calling the kettle black. You played off your annoyance though well.

“You gotta be if you look like me. Own it.”

Negan looked impressed and extremely turned on by this. His roaming hands became more demanding, more adventurous. He moved them down to your hips. “I love me a confident woman.”

“How much do you love it?”

Leaning down, Negan’s lips were centimeters from yours. “Let me show you,” he murmured before his lips met yours. You forced yourself to kiss him back gently, acting as if you were drawing it out, wanting to go further.

You moved your mouth from his, leaving small kisses along his jaw line.

“You sure do know how to kiss…” you told him quietly.

Leaning in real close, you nipped at his ear lobe, sucking it in a little. You could almost feel his smile on his face, thinking about pounding you into the carpet. Running your hand up his chest, you laid a soft kiss on his neck.

Negan chuckled quietly turning his head towards yours and you pulled away to look at him, your faces inches from each other.

“But…” you continued and noticed his expression falter a little “Unless you’re hiding a vagina down there, honey, you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

The look on his face was enough satisfaction for you. Motherfucker probably didn’t get that rejection a lot. You pulled away, leaving him cold.

“You should stop assuming every woman wants to fuck you.”

Throwing him a smirk, seeing he was still a little dumbfounded, you turned on your heel and walked out of the room.

Negan called to you down the stairs. “Maybe I’ll just have to change my approach, darling!”

“Not gonna help!” you called over your shoulder, walking down into the kitchen and seeing Carl. You picked up a dinner roll and thanked him before continuing out of the house.


End file.
